Hiei the Banana King!
by Annabell Mor'loki
Summary: Our favorite spikey haired shorty returns in our sequel to Hiei's Journey to candy mountain! He's nap is once again interrupted by Sera and Kiara but now Kiara, Sera, and Kuto have recruted Crystal to help them out. What madness will go about this time?


**A/N:** I do not own anything that you reconize (Charlie the unicorn, YYH, etc.) I do own however Kuto and that's it. nope nada nothing else. Sera belongs to Serafina the fox. Kiara belongs to YokoKiara14. Crystal belongs to Royazali (read their stories plz!! if i got their names wrond then look in my fav author's list. hopefully they're not toooo wrong lol)

Anyway! Read, Review, and enjoy!

Hiei was laid back in his lovely tree soaking in a nice good nap and today seemed pretty normal, but there was something not right about today. Sera and Kiara were nowhere to be found, and they always were annoying him about this time. Hell he hadn't even saw Kuto or Crystal either. He knew that they were up to something.

"Glub Glub Glub Glub."

He immediately opened his ruby red eyes only to see no one around him. Where the hell were they?! "Look over there a coral reef!" When he heard that he knew exactly where they were.

"Hn. What are you doing?"

A small black wolf head popped out of his hair. "We're scuba diving, Hiei," Kiara said as they still pretended to swim through his hair. "We're exploring the debts of the ocean blue!" Sera's own white fox head popped out as well. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell they got in his hair in the first place.

"Oh noo! Here comes a school of poisonous foogoo fish!"

"Noo! Foogoo!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, they must have been on crack! "Hn. Go away!" A sudden burst of blue light came from his hair. "No the vortex has opened!" Sera shouted as she began to 'swim' from it. "Swim away, Foogoo fish! Swim away!" Kiara followed Sera's lead.

To keep it short they eventually got sucked in. "Hn," was Hiei's ooh so concerned voice say as he leaned back getting ready to nap again. But before he could do anything the vortex appeared in his hair again.

"Hiei! Hiei! I have got the amulet! The magical amulet! Sparkle! Sparkle!"

"Sparkle! Sparkle!"

"Hn."

"The amuuuullllleeettttt!"

The two flew out of the vortex and landed infront of him. "Look Hiei, we have the amulet!!" Sera exclaimed. "Go away," Hiei mumbled attempting once again to nap.

"Now we have to tak the amulet to the banana king," Kiara piped. Can anyone in the audience guess what Hiei's answer will be??

"No."

Yay! Everyone has guessed correctly except you non-smart ones in our audience today. "But he's counting on us Hiei!" Sera whined as she began to float into the air. "If we don't get the amulet to the banana king then the vortex will open and let lose a 1000 years of darkness!" Hiei grunted of course he wouldn't care about 1000 years of darkness. He could handle himself. "No! Hiei not _that_ darkness!"

"Nooo darkness!"

The vortex opened and a pink neko demon stuck out. "SQUEEEEE!! Look it's Hiei!! My Precious!!" The vortex closed before she could reach him and Hiei soon had a change of thought.

"Hn. Fine let's go."

"Yayy Darknesss!"

A few minutes later

A vein on Hiei's forehead had returned that day and he had soon wished he decided to live through that 'darkness'.

"Blurrp."

"Blurrp."

"Hn. Stop."

"Blurrp."

"Blurrp."

Suddenly the appeared in front of a giant Z. Hiei rolled his eyes, this was going to be worse than the first time he went through this.

"hfsadnfvdsahfusnajahfudsa hfaisfhdsa,nvfsadf;hoiwancasfhsiafjsdanckashf"

"fhdsjafncms,abcnuisanvfkdsahfdsafuieswcnmjkshfudasfhndjs."

The Z blinked happily. "Ho Ho Ho Ho," Sera and Kiara laughed as they continued. "hdfjsknfjkahfunacjsakdfhauswcnsalncasihgfuria." A sudden beam flew from the giant Z and hit Hiei's jagan. "What was that," he asked but he didn't get an answer for they walked on without him.

**Another random fast-forward thingy**

"Hurry Hiei," Kiara called, "we're going to miss the train to the banana king!"

"Hn. It's a shoe."

"It's the choo choo shoe, Hiei."

"hurry it's about to leave," Sera called as they both climed in. "chug a chug a chug a shoo shooo," they chanted as they sat in it. Hiei walked around them with no comment.

**Several murder attempts later**

"We're here, Hiei!"

"The temple of the banana king."

"Hn. Can we leave?"

Suddenly yet another neko appeared. "Crystal! You wasn't supposed to show up without me!" Kuto yelled running from nowhere. Everyone sweatdrop. "Oh oaky ah hem."

Hiei, you look quite down.  
With your big sad eyes, and your big fat frown.  
The world doesn't have to be so grey!

Hiei, when you're life's a mess,  
When you're feeling blue, always in distress,  
I know what can wash that sad away.  
All you have to do is:

Put a banana in you're ear!  
(No)  
Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear.  
It's true (Hn.) So true.  
Once it's in your gloom will disappear.  
The bad in the world is hard to hear,  
When in your ear a banana cheers,  
So go and put a banana in your ear!

Put a banana in your ear!  
(Hn.)  
You will never be happy if you live your life in fear.  
It's true (HN!) so true,  
When it's in the skies are bright and clear.  
Oh every day of every year,  
The sun shines bright on this big blue sphere,  
So go and put a banana in your ear

"Go magical amulet. Return to the banana king." The amulet flew up and the spotlight hit Hiei. "You're the banana king Hiei!" the four cheered. "The banana king," they cheered again as Hiei floated into the air.

"Hn. Put me down."

The vein on his head grew as more freaking crazy bananas surrounded him. "Hn." He looked down seeing no one around and the beam dropped him.

When he returned to his ooh soo lovely tree it was gone. "Hn. I am going to kill them," he mumbled as he went to hunt them down.

"Hiei!"

Sera poked her head out of the vortex through his hair. Hiei unsheathed his katana.

"Hn. What?!"

"Blurrp!"

And as soon as it opened it closed making Hiei growl angrily as he ran off to hunt them down and murder them.

* * *

**A/N: **Again i do not own. Plz stay tune for more of crazy random parody's, oneshots, fanfics, etc. hopefully i will bring more to you soon.


End file.
